1. Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to a device for controlling the speed of an aerospace craft, notably of the space plane type, during the transition of this craft from a phase of space flight to a phase of aeronautical flight, and relates to an associated transition method.
A space plane is an aeronautical spacecraft suited to aeronautical flight and for that purpose comprising lift-generating surfaces. As a spacecraft it comprises, for example, a rocket motor and means suited to controlling it in the absence of air or other supporting gas.
One set of problems with such a craft is its reentry into the atmosphere and, in particular, the transition from a ballistic or lift-free type of flight to aeronautical flight for which the craft uses the lift offered by the atmosphere.
For a space plane, one particular constraint is that it is necessary to limit the loads and accelerations experienced by the structure and passengers of the craft to low values in comparison, for example, with craft the crew of which is made up of trained astronauts such as the space shuttle formerly operated by NASA.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
By way of braking devices for conventional atmospheric airplanes, there are airbrakes positioned above the wings or on the upper part of the fuselage.
Further, in the context of atmospheric airplanes, there are braking systems that use landing gear doors, as known on the American military airplane F-111.
However, the use of such devices in the field of space does not exist.
These days, in order for a space plane or space shuttle to make the transition from space flight to aeronautical flight, it brakes by pressing its underside down on the air, thereby increasing the drag of the craft. The space plane is braked in this way and loses altitude.
In the case of the American space shuttle, this braking causes significant heating and the crew experience G-forces corresponding to the strength of the ensuing deceleration.